istoriafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:AestusW/Speed of Light
This is to figure out how long it would take to travel 1 light year and 100 light years at different percentages of the speed of light. I chose 1 and 100 since I figured they would be the best numbers to use for calculations. I saw no need to do 10, since it is close to 1, and 1000 is extremely large. The first number will be how many years it would take going at whatever percentage of the speed of light to travel 1 light year. The second number, in brackets, will be how many years it will take going at whatever percentage of the speed of light to travel 100 light years. Hopefully there are no mistakes in the math. It should be accurate at least in the beginning, since it matches calculations of Yuri Milner with his proposed nanocraft. He proposed it would only take about 20 years to reach Alpha Centauri, which is about 4 light years away. The nanocraft would be going at 20% the speed of light. Therefore, 20 years to travel 4 light years at 20% the speed of light would be 5 years to travel 1 light year at 20% the speed of light—which is what I came to with my calculations. Therefore it should be accurate unless there is something else important I failed to pick up on. Obviously past the speed of light is purely hypothetical, and such travel could work entirely differently—such as a wormhole—thus rendering these calculations null. Speed of Light I also included the miles per hour. 10 (1000) years, going at 10% the speed of light (67 million miles/h) 5 (500) years, going at 20% the speed of light (134 million miles/h) 3.333 (333.333) years, going at 30% the speed of light (201 million miles/h) 2.5 (250) years, going at 40% the speed of light (268 million miles/h) 2 (200) years, going at 50% the speed of light (335 million miles/h) 1.666 (166.666) years, going at 60% the speed of light (402 million miles/h) 1.4 (142) years, going at 70% the speed of light (469 million miles/h) 1.25 (125) years, going at 80% the speed of light (536 million miles/h) 1.111 (111.111) years, going at 90% the speed of light (603 million miles/h) 1 (100) year(s), going at 100% the speed of light (671 million miles/h) Faster Than Light Now we get into the realm of hypotheticals Tens 0.909 (90.909) years, going at 110% the speed of light 0.833 (83.333) years, going at 120% the speed of light 0.769 (76.923) years, going at 130% the speed of light 0.714 (71.428) years, going at 140% the speed of light 0.666 (66.666) years, going at 150% the speed of light 0.625 (62.5) years, going at 160% the speed of light 0.588 (58.823) years, going at 170% the speed of light 0.555 (55.555) years, going at 180% the speed of light 0.526 (52.631) years, going at 190% the speed of light 0.5 (50) years, going at 200% the speed of light 0.476 (47.619) years, going at 210% the speed of light 0.454 (45.454) years, going at 220% the speed of light 0.434 (43.478) years, going at 230% the speed of light 0.416 (41.666) years, going at 240% the speed of light 0.4 (40) years, going at 250% the speed of light 0.384 (38.461) years, going at 260% the speed of light 0.370 (37) years, going at 270% the speed of light 0.357 (35.714) years, going at 280% the speed of light 0.344 (34.482) years, going at 290% the speed of light 0.333 (33.333) years, going at 300% the speed of light 0.322 (32.258) years, going at 310% the speed of light 0.312 (31.25) years, going at 320% the speed of light 0.303 (30.303) years, going at 330% the speed of light 0.294 (29.411) years, going at 340% the speed of light 0.285 (28.571) years, going at 350% the speed of light 0.277 (27.777) years, going at 360% the speed of light 0.270 (24) years, going at 370% the speed of light 0.263 (26.315) years, going at 380% the speed of light 0.256 (25.641) years, going at 390% the speed of light 0.25 (25) years, going at 400% the speed of light 0.243 (24.390) years, going at 410% the speed of light 0.238 (23.809) years, going at 420% the speed of light 0.232 (23.255) years, going at 430% the speed of light 0. 227 (22.727) years, going at 440% the speed of light 0.222 (22.222) years, going at 450% the speed of light 0.217 (21.739) years, going at 460% the speed of light 0.212 (21.276) years, going at 470% the speed of light 0.208 (20.833) years, going at 480% the speed of light 0.204 (20.408) years, going at 490% the speed of light 0.2 (20) years, going at 500% the speed of light 0.196 (19.607) years, going at 510% the speed of light 0.192 (19.230) years, going at 520% the speed of light 0.188 (18.867) years, going at 530% the speed of light 0.185 (18.518) years, going at 540% the speed of light 0.181 (18 .181) years, going at 550% the speed of light 0.178 (17.857) years, going at 560% the speed of light 0.175 (17.543) years, going at 570% the speed of light 0.172 (17.241) years, going at 580% the speed of light 0.169 (16.949) years, going at 590% the speed of light 0.166 (16.666) years, going at 600% the speed of light Hundreds (I will update this to include the singular year numbers soon) (14.285) years, going at 700% the speed of light (12.5) years, going at 800% the speed of light (11.111) years, going at 900% the speed of light (10) years, going at 1000% the speed of light (9) years, going at 1100% the speed of light (8.333) years, going at 1200% the speed of light (7.692) years, going at 1300% the speed of light (7.142) years, going at 1400% the speed of light (6.666) years, going at 1500% the speed of light (6.25) years, going at 1600% the speed of light (5.882) years, going at 1700% the speed of light (5.555) years, going at 1800% the speed of light (5.263) years, going at 1900% the speed of light (5) years, going at 2000% the speed of light (4.761) years, going at 2100% the speed of light (4.545) years, going at 2200% the speed of light (4.347) years, going at 2300% the speed of light (4.166) years, going at 2400% the speed of light (4) years, going at 2500% the speed of light (3.846) years, going at 2600% the speed of light (3.703) years, going at 2700% the speed of light (3.571) years, going at 2800% the speed of light (3.448) years, going at 2900% the speed of light (3.333) years, going at 3000% the speed of light Thousands (2.5) years, going at 4000% the speed of light (2) years, going at 5000% the speed of light (1.666) years, going at 6000% the speed of light (1.428) years, going at 7000% the speed of light (1.25) years, going at 8000% the speed of light (1.111) years, going at 9000% the speed of light (1) year, going at 10000% the speed of light One Month And finally, to travel 100 light years in only a month, you would need to travel at a whopping 119000% the speed of light Category:Blog posts